


人人都爱哈利波特

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 我们在操场和教室里醉生梦死，陷入了流感似的集体性癔症，在这场名为哈利·波特的春天里，所有人都无一幸免地沉沦不清了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 18





	人人都爱哈利波特

**Author's Note:**

> *设定参考舒比格《一千个恶作剧》。这是一个比较宽松的人间，可以让不够邪恶的小魔鬼上来实习一下。时间操作。金妮视角。  
> *很久以前写的一篇伏哈，在这里也囤一下~

[1]

当麦格教授向我们介绍新来的转校生哈利·波特时，我正百无聊赖地嚼着泡泡糖，而卢娜转过头来跟我说“神秘事件总是发生在周五下午，你知道的，因为黑色圣甲虫的缘故。”我翻了个白眼，努力不想到底是这句话还是她脸上那副粉红色蛤蟆镜更愚蠢。

“……波特同学完成他的任务后就会回去，希望在他人间实习的日子里你们能够好好相处。”

“Wow，酷！”老哥罗尼和好多男生都在小声惊呼“一个魔鬼！”我一边看了看讲台上那个戴着圆框眼镜的瘦小男生，一边恼火地询问周边人自己到底错过了什么。“真有趣——”小马尔福用一副阴阳怪气的腔调说，“我都快相信了。哈！魔鬼！？”哄笑声以铂金色为中央扩散开来。

但是在麦格教授开展她的眼神杀之前，哈利就已经——有一瞬间他碧绿的眼睛变得猩红，牙齿尖尖的，头上长出两只角（虽然还很小）而教室里的温度明显升高了几度。好多人都在倒吸着冷气。很好，现在小马尔福终于可以闭嘴了。那时我们都以为哈利是故意吓唬我们的，后来才发现每当他紧张或者激动时都会控制不好自己而现出原形。

“真不敢相信，”我听到潘西尖声尖气地抱怨道，“我们竟然要和一个魔鬼一起上课！怎么会这样！”

“你知道的，”我终于吐出了嘴里的泡泡糖，不过脑子地回答她，“因为黑色圣甲虫的缘故。”

好了，现在我也开始相信卢娜的鬼话了。

而当麦格教授开始讲三角函数和它们的性质时，就连格兰杰都听得三心二意。大家全在偷偷地用眼角观察哈利波特，就好像他会忽然变成一头牛什么的。课间谁也没有主动和他说话，但都格外做作地一边和自己的伙伴夸夸其谈一边瞄他。不过这种僵局只维持了两节课。快放学的时候，几乎所有人都围在了他身边。

“……一千个恶作剧，”绿眼睛的男孩有点犹豫地说，“完成了我才能回地狱。”我忍不住注意到他的嘴唇非常好看。

“地狱是什么样的？”西莫的眼睛闪闪发光。

“很黑，暖烘烘的，闻起来有一股，嗯……家的味道。”

“有血吗？”

“骷髅头？”

“一大堆血淋林的眼球？”

“没有。不不……也可能有，”他似乎不大忍心让大家失望。“我的意思是，至少我住的那层没有……或许我可以回去的时候问问我爸？他是个超棒的魔鬼。”

“真的吗——他叫什么？”马尔福又凑上来拖长了嗓音问道，但其实他才不关心呢，他只不过是想在哈利出于礼貌而回问的时候好好炫耀一下他的牛逼老爸。这点小伎俩我们早就看透了。

“他叫尖头叉子。”

“尖头叉子？”

“那个尖头叉子吗？”

“黑暗的掠夺者？尖头叉子、大脚板、月亮脸、虫尾巴里的尖头叉子吗？”

哈利显然没想到自己的父亲在人间这么有名，他迟疑了一下说“呃……是的，他……”

“哇。”

“你是尖头叉子的儿子耶。”

“我小时候还被他们四个吓哭过呢！”

哈利不大自然地抿嘴一笑。老天，他可真腼腆，一只腼腆的魔鬼！小马尔福再次被遗忘在角落里了。一个一天中两次让马尔福说不出话来的男孩，就凭这点我就要喜欢上他了！实际上，没人不喜欢哈利波特，他那双友好的绿眼睛和尖尖的、时隐时现的小尾巴把我们每个人都俘获了，每个人……或许除了这一个——汤姆·里德尔。

[2]

对于我们这群小屁孩来说，汤姆·里德尔一直是一个谜一样的存在。同样是十四岁，我们就永远都是“小金妮”、“小罗尼”、“疯姑娘”、“傻宝宝”……而竟然已经有人毕恭毕敬地称他“里德尔先生”了。他看起来总是那么的冷静、优秀、彬彬有礼，再加上孤儿的身世和俊俏的脸蛋，几乎是每个女孩的梦中情人。所以我一直不大明白赫敏为什么总言之凿凿他“早晚会成为一个黑帮老大或邪教头子的。”但我之所以没像拉文德她们一样一见到里德尔就化成一滩黏糊糊的鼻涕虫，那是因为我相信我老哥的判断（有天玩捉迷藏他犯规跑进了停车场，回来的时候一脸不可思议：）“一个躲在地下车库里一边吃布丁草莓挞一边津津有味地看《怪物的1000种变形》的，能是个正常人？”

总之，那天当我们像一群叽叽喳喳的小崽子一样围着哈利波特时，“谜语先生”正陷在位子里读一本大部头呢。那姿态冷漠又舒适，微蹙的眉头好像在说“也没有不欢迎……就只是……不感兴趣。”他一贯是这种与人疏离的作风，看来哪怕是一个魔鬼也不例外。因此当后来我们被反转的剧情吓得目瞪口呆时，赫敏才提起其实她注意到哈利第一次做自我介绍时，里德尔眼中就闪过了一丝红光。“我感到他颤抖了一下，于是就回头看了一眼。”她以学术般严谨的口吻补充道。“啧啧……原来当时那家伙是在放长线钓大鱼啊。”嘿，瞧瞧，就连我那“一汤勺”老哥*也终于情商初开了。

说到底，里德尔确实就是那种人：要是大家都不理哈利，他一定会是第一个伸出手的，但倘若大家都围着小魔鬼转，他就会用冷漠来引起他的注意力。总之——直到下一周周三的小组讨论课上，他才和哈利正式握了握手。

[3]

哈利会好多东西。

比方说他能用尾巴尖支撑起身体的重量，然后像陀螺一样飞快地旋转。

他可以把手伸进火里。他在看鬼片时也会害怕地缩成一团儿。他还会弹手指——那几乎像是一种魔法，可以让任何事情发生。有谁拆不开包装的时候就会麻烦他用尖尖的牙帮忙咬一下。

但是什么都比不上他的恶作剧。

该怎么说呢？当我们眼睁睁地看着斯内普教授的变态卷子变成了张张白纸，或者费尔奇的校规考核因为咔吧一声停电而成为泡影时……那种感觉就像是……就像是……“美梦成真。”卢娜用唱歌似的嗓音说。哈利波特一定是撒旦派来拯救我们的魔鬼，让生活与“无聊”这个词彻底绝缘。更妙的是，没有人能责怪他，你也根本无法生他的气——每当他恶作剧完毕，绿眼睛睁得大大的，有点心虚又不安地瞧着你，箭头尾巴怪委屈地在地上蹭来蹭去……就连斯内普教授都没办法对他发火，而我们疯疯癫癫的校长邓布利多更是极度纵容，他甚至在升旗演讲的时候放下豪言壮志：让恶作剧来的更猛烈些吧！

我们都曾沐浴在这场暴风雨的光辉洗礼里。飘飘乎如遗世独立，羽化而登仙。门上放水桶？太小儿科了。一整座教学楼的窗户消失？无聊透顶。嘘，我可绝对不会告诉你我老哥洗澡的时候被一副忽然出现的格兰杰照片吓得光着屁股跑了出来。（不，乔治和弗雷德做梦都没想过拿这个取笑他。）而一次午休后，当某个小少爷发现自己宝贝的金发被剪了一个齐头帘时，恶狠狠地赌咒发誓要让破特付出代价。但其实我们都觉得他见鬼的高兴。

但当然啦，哈利最多的恶作剧还是给了里德尔。我一度不明白为什么哈利会单单总和他过不去，直到赫敏告诉我那叫做调情。

十四岁。

山雨欲来风满楼的年岁。

在恶作剧狂想曲中放纵沉迷，尖叫着沸腾的年岁。

啊……那一阵我们都生病了。歪在椅子里幻想自己身处地狱，成天在课桌下练习弹手指，想象吹来的微风带着烈焰的余热，风影成鬼马，花阴藏夜叉，小鬼儿群群翻过篱笆——而有一个甜蜜的小魔鬼——啊，他的绿眼睛好似腌过的癞蛤蟆，他的头发乌黑潇洒。我们在操场和教室里醉生梦死，陷入了流感似的集体性癔症，在这场名为哈利·波特的春天里，所有人都无一幸免地沉沦不清了。

【4】

但是哈利还是会常常不开心。我们都发现，每次跳房子的时候他总把写天堂的地方改成地狱，或者击鼓传花的时候关上灯，弹弹拇指把巨大的花朵点燃，然后呆呆地捧着它发呆。他一定很想家。

每到这时罗恩就凑上前问：“有多少个恶作剧啦？”

“723个。”他嘟着嘴。

“离一千个很近啦！哈利！”赫敏企图露出一个鼓励的笑。

“根本就没用……我没告诉过你们……”他的头埋进了膝盖里，声音闷闷的，“除了一千个恶作剧，我还得带一个人类祭品回去……我永远也回不去了。”

“嘿，哥们儿”罗恩小心翼翼地拍了拍他。“如果你真担心的话，我想我能跟你一起去……”在我和赫敏也争着开口前哈利打断了我们：“这不一样！这不像我去陋居作客那么简单！人类是不适合地狱的！你们可能会变得邪恶或者毁容或者灵魂分裂什么的……”他一定难过极了，因为现在他又开始变得毛茸茸的了。

“没关系，哈利，我们……”

“别说你们不在乎！你们考虑过我吗？我在乎！……在地狱里除了爸妈没人看得起我，连小鬼儿都欺负我，说我不配……我从来没有遇见过像你们一样的……朋友……”我们都愣住了，以前从没听哈利说起过他在地狱的生活，我们似乎觉得他生来就是一个万人迷。一个受人冷落和歧视的哈利实在是太难想象了。而就在我们重新找到安慰的词语之前，他就已经跳了起来说“724个！”然后像什么也没发生一样笑嘻嘻地跑远了。我们三个蹲下来费力地解着被系成死结的鞋带，谁也没有发现汤姆·里德尔就在不远处读书，依然带着面具似的冷漠，但是耳朵却关心地竖了起来。

【5】

到秋天的时候，班上就连纳威·隆巴顿都能看得出哈利和汤姆之间的不同寻常了。

“别否认了，哈利，你的眼睛根本就离不开他。”哈利有点懊恼地低下头。“这没什么不好，真的。”赫敏不动声色地用胳膊肘把罗恩未出口的反对击了回去，同时给了我一个安慰性质的微笑。

“里德尔在某些方面……比你更像是一个魔鬼。”

“我知道。”哈利轻轻的说。那语气听起来多么矛盾呀，是厌恶？惋惜？无奈？还是求之不得的羡慕？又或者都有。而这场集体性失恋比想象中对我们的打击要轻得多。或许大家已经习惯了所有好东西最后都被里德尔占走：美貌、天赋、荣誉、所有关注的目光……最后是哈利·波特。又或许是他们在一起实在是很般配——我常常想起卢娜不经意间说出的话。那时候我们正背着书包一起走过秋日湛蓝的晴空，脚下是厚厚一层咯吱作响的梧桐叶。

“这一点也不奇怪，”她回过神似的说，“他们两个都发疯地渴望成为彼此。哈利才应该是那个在人间上学的普通孩子，而汤姆倘若生在地狱一定可以邪恶得载入史册。就好像投胎的时候弄错了，每当他们走近，灵魂和肉体都会不可避免地回忆起这个错误来，所以似乎只有拥有彼此才能压下那剧烈的痛苦，让他们忘记自己本来可以拥有的幸福和成就。”

我几乎是目瞪口呆地愣在了原地。“天呐，卢娜，你怎么会知道这些……”

“你知道的，我读过好多关于直角的弯角鼾兽爱上弯弯草的故事。”她在一圈胡萝卜项链的光辉里冲我粲然一笑。

而真正眼见为实却发生在更晚一些时候。

那天我们去五楼堵打小报告的德拉科，却在推开楼梯门的一瞬间听到了两个熟悉的声音。“我告诉过你一千遍了，汤姆，你不能……”我们迅速停止推推搡搡，在门缝后面达成了一致共识。

“我以为这个问题我们已经说得很清楚了？”这是一个冰冷又暗示着绝不肯轻易罢休的声音，我们从没听过里德尔用这种语气说话。“就算你不选我当祭品，我也一样有办法下地狱的……那时候我可绝不会饶过你。” 

哈利小声嘟囔了一句什么，里德尔发出一声轻笑。“别骗我。哈利……你当然希望我去，希望我永远陪在你身边……当然。”那冷冰冰的嗓音忽然变得蛊惑而低沉得听不清了。我又往门缝前凑了凑。哈利显然被那个家伙给迷住了。他漂亮的绿眼睛困惑不解，嘴唇半张着。里德尔又倾身向前了几分。很好，现在隔这么远我们都能感受到腾腾上升的气温了。紧接着——赫敏在马尔福发出一声恶心的惊叫前手疾眼快地捂住了他的嘴——里德尔正在舔哈利因为脸红而泛起的一层绒毛。哈利背靠着墙，似乎想伸出手来推开他，但是那细长的箭头尾巴却抢先一步缠上了里德尔的大腿。这无疑让一切继续升温。接下来——接下来格兰杰就像捉臭虫一样把我们一只一只从门缝上抠下来，押着我们回班自习了！

直到半小时后他们从后门溜回班时，我们都假装没注意到哈利红扑扑的脸蛋和汤姆嘴角两个浅浅的、心满意足的小酒窝。也假装没注意到哈利的恶作剧又多了一道（我可不想知道那个天杀的恶作剧是什么！）；假装没发现他们进班前一秒还握在一起的手。老天！哈利现在一定是得用尽全力才能保持好他的形态。但是我猜他的手心里一定又是毛茸茸的了。

【6】

十一月份的时候，落下了这一年的第一场雪。天空开始变成一种明亮而好看的蛋白石色，而清晨起来总能发现地上有一层发光的霜。往常这时候我们一定在打雪仗了。但是今年我们都好好地坐在教室里，我们害怕雪球砸中窗子、打闹的时候扯坏裤子或者把彼此绊一个跟头。哈利的恶作剧已经有970多个了。现在他每天都乖乖的，认认真真地写斯内普的长论文，上课说话前先举手，身上有一股香皂的味道。不仅是他，我们也全都变了，赫敏说不出是满意还是哀伤……啊！做好学生的日子是多么无聊而让人怀念呀！

但该来的总会来。

那天当教室里的灯一下子黑下来时，麦格教授只是叹息了一声合上课本，然后轻轻地说：“我们再来玩一次击鼓传花吧。”我们都知道哈利的恶作剧已经有999个了。就连汤姆也没有说什么，他的桌旁安静地堆着两个小行李箱。拉文德和布朗抱在一起哭了。

“啪”的一声，那朵大大的花被点亮了。迪安在黑暗中稳稳地打起了鼓点。我呆呆地一遍又一遍看天花板上被光映在一起的影子，大家全挤在一起……身边的德拉科小少爷抽泣了一下，我忽然哀伤地想到最后每一个马尔福都是会上天堂的。黑暗中有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。他不知道是谁，大概也不在意，也没有躲开。那天我们一直玩到天黑，久久也不肯开灯，就好像只要这场游戏继续下去我们就能永远停在此刻，而黑暗中也不会有人离开。灼热的花朵在众人手中传递，从黑暗中烫出一条明亮的路来，窗外的雪越积越厚。在那场兵荒马乱的鼓点里，最后所有的孩子都忙不迭地长大了。

此后的很多年间，我还是常常忍不住想起哈利波特来，不知道他后来怎么样了。那个因为太过甜蜜而被派到人间实习的小魔鬼，后来还是不够格吗？“你就放心吧，有汤姆陪着，看地狱里谁再敢欺负他。”我那老嫂从一大堆文件中抬起头，就像当年一样让我们放宽心。话语间一切未变。就好像我们还是世界上最快乐的那群孩子——被幸运女神的金手指轻点了鼻尖：让一个叫做哈利·波特的亲爱的朋友，温柔地走进我们的这段生命，并曾轻轻地带走或留下了什么。

-the end-


End file.
